Universal Kids: 2017 Upfront
It's be confirmed that later in September of 2017, the Universal-owned channel Sprout will become Universal Kids in the future. The channel will be similar to The Hub but will maintain some Sprout shows. The channel should contain movies to compete against Nick, Cartoon Network, Disney and Discovery Family. Sprout Shows (Morning Block) * Maya The Bee * Noddy: Toyland Detective * Nina's World * Dot. * Terrific Trucks * The Jungle Bunch * Pinky Dinky Doo * The Ollie and Moon Show * Ranger Rob * The Upside Down Show * Masha and The Bear * The Wiggles * Ruff-Ruff Tweet and Dave * The Chica Show * Astroblast! * Floogals * Kody Kapow * The Doozers * Peep and the Big Wide World * The Furchester Hotel * Super Wings * Topsy and Tim * Space Racers * School of Roars Original Programs * Gumby * Mr. Magoo * Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005 series) * All Hail King Julien * DreamWorks Dragons * Top-Chef Junior * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999) * The Land Before Time (2007 series) * Fievel's American Tails * Beethoven: The Animated Series * Curious George * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Earthworm Jim (1995 series) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Richie Rich (1996) * The Baby Huey Show * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Casper's Scare School * The Little Lulu Show * Lamb Chop's Play Along * Turbo FAST * Dawn of The Croods * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Dinotrux * Home: Adventures of Tip and Oh. * Trollhunters * Spirit Riding Free * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show * PaRappa the Rapper (English Dub as original) * Ape Escape: -On Air- (English Dub as original) * Tanken Driland (English Dub as original) * Sitting Ducks * Maisy * Postman Pat * Guess With Jess * VeggieTales ("on TV" version) * VeggieTales in the House * VeggieTales in the City * 3-2-1 Penguins! * Boo! * Olivia Acquisitions * The Next Step * Little Lunch * Hank Zipster * Nowhere Boys * Space Patrol Luluco * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Ghostbusters (Filmation) * Bravestarr * Mother Goose and Grimm * Bucky O'Hare * The Deep * Danger Mouse (2015) * Baby Jake * Max Steel (2013) * Slugterra * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * George of The Jungle (2007) (Season 2 only) * League of Super Evil * Rated A for Awesome * Oh No! It's An Alien Invasion * Endangered Species * Numb Chucks * Nerds and Monsters * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (As Discovery Family doesn't care about fans of The Hub) * Pound Puppies (2010 Series) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012 Series) * Detora Quest * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! * Grojband * Almost Naked Animals * Sidekick * Scaredy Squirrel * Space Goofs * Oggy and The Cockroaches * Zig and Sharko * Kid Vs. Kat * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Miraculous: Tales of Lady Bug and Cat Noir * H20: Just Add Water * Mako Mermaids * Anne of Green Gables (Live-Action) * H20: Mermaid Adventures * Ocean Girl * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl * Tweenies (Original American Dub) * B-Daman Crossfire * B-Daman Fireblast * Sailor Moon (Viz Dub) * Sailor Moon Cystal * Dan Vs. * Once Upon a Time * Once Upon a Time in Wonderland * HanaZuki: Full of Treasures * Saddle Club * Naturally, Sadie * Scout's Safari * Dr. Dimensionpants * Looped * Freaktown * Atomic Puppet * Supernoobs * Counterfeit Cat * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong * The Bagel and Becky Show * ToonMarty * Pirate Express * Scratch: The Series * The ZhuZhus * Mysticons * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series * Chuck's Choice * 3 Amigonauts Movies * 101 Dalmatians (1997) * 102 Dalmatians * A Mermaid's Tale (Live-Action Lionsgate Movie) * Air Bud * Alexander and The Terrible, No Good, Really Bad Day * Antz * Baby Guinesses * Bedtime Stories * Bee Movie * Casper: A Spirited Beginning * Casper's Scare School * Chicken Run * The Country Bears * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Dinosaur * Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax * Disney's The Kid * Flubber * Flushed Away * Free Birds * G Force * George of the Jungle * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * How to Train Your Dragon * Igor * Inspector Gadget * Inspector Gadget 2 * James and the Giant Peach * Jungle 2 Jungle * Kung Fu Panda * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Megamind * Monster House * Monsters vs. Aliens * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted * My Favorite Martian * National Treasure * Our Lips Are Sealed * Over the Hedge * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * The Prince of Egypt * Race to Witch Mountain * The Road to El Dorado * The Shaggy Dog * Shark Tale * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek Forever After * Shrek the Third * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Sky High * Small Soldiers * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * The Trumpet of The Swan * Underdog * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Network Brand Currently Under Construction) While an offical brand hasn't been shown yet, It should be personalized fidget spinners w/ the middle being a show's character for the icon. These would appear during shows or commercials * Maya The Bee-Bee Stripe Fidget Spinner-Maya * Noddy: Toyland Detective-Dark Blue Fabric Fidget Spinner-Noddy * Jungle Bunch-Tiger Stripe Fidget Spinner-Maurice * Dot-Red Fidget Spinner w/ Pink Dots-Dot * Nina's World-Dark Purple w/ Stars-Nina and Star * The Ollie and Moon Show-Earth Fidget Spinner-Ollie and Moon * Masha and The Bear-Maroon Fidget Spinner-Masha and The Bear * All Hail King Julian-Palm Tree Leaves Fidget Spinner-King Julian * Dreamworks Dragons-Flame Fidget Spinner-Toothless * The New Woody Woodpecker Show-Wooden Fidget Spinner-Woody Woodpecker * Earthworm Jim-Crater Fidget Spinner-Earthworm Jim * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat-Yellow Fidget Spinner w/ Black Xs-Felix the Cat * The Baby Huey Show-Cyan Fidget Spinner-Baby Huey * Richie Rich-Green Fidget Spinner w/ Dollar Signs-Richie Rich * The Spooktaular New Adventures of Casper-Blueish Grey Fidget Spinner-Casper * Turbo F.A.S.T.-Checkerboard Fidget Spinner-Turbo * Dawn of The Croods-Orange and Yellow Fidget Spinner-Eep Crood * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show-Reddish Orange Fidget Spinner-Mr. Peabody * Home: Adventures of Tip and Oh-Bubbly Fidget Spinner-Tip and Oh * The Adventures of Puss in Boots-Gold and Black Fidget Spinner-Puss in Boots * PaRappa The Rapper-Orange Fabric Fidget Spinner-PaRappa * Ape Escape -On Air-'''-Banana Fidget Spinners-A Pipo Monkey * '''Tanken Driland-Knight Armor Fidget Spinner-Mikoto * Space Patrol Luluco-A Fidget Spinner decorated in the style of Luluco's Skirt-Luluco * Mother Goose and Grimm-Purple Fidget Spinner w/ Black lines-Grimmy * Danger Mouse 2015-Blue Fidget Spinner w/ lighting and shading-Danger Mouse * Baby Jake-Pastel Blue Fidget Spinner-Baby Jake * Mr. Bean and Mr. Bean: The Animated Series-Brown Fidget Spinner decorated as wall paper from the animated series-Mr. Bean (animated) * George of The Jungle 2007-Cheetah Skin Fidget Spinner-George * Numb Chucks-Purple Wood Fidget Spinners-Fungus and Dilweed * Grojband-Neon Yellow Fidget Spinner-Laney Penn * Almost Naked Animals-Shimapan Fidget Spinner-Howie * Space Goofs-Milky Way Fidget Spinners-Bud * Oggy and The Cockroaches-Neon Red Fidget Spinner-Oggy * Zig and Sharko-Neon Green Scaly Fidget Spinner-Marina * Miraculous: Tales of Lady Bug and Cat Noir-'''Lady Bug design Fidget Spinner-Lady Big * '''H20, Mako Mermaids and H20: The Animated Series-Golden Scaly Fidget Spinner-A Golden Mermaid Tale (Live-Action) * Ocean Girl and Ocean Girl: The Animated Series-Purple Sea Fidget Spinner-Ocean Girl (animated) * Tweenies-Off-White Fidget Spinner-Milo * Salior Moon and Sailor Moon Crystal-Dark Blue Fidget Spinner-Sailor Moon * B-Daman Crossfire and Fireblast-A Fidget Spinner decorated to resemble Sumi's Skirt-Sumi * Corneil and Bernie-Neon Green Fidget Spinner-Bernie Barges * Dan Vs.-Black Fidget Spinner-Dan * The Bagel and Becky Show-Forest Green Fridget Spinner-Begal and Becky * Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland-Icy Fidget Spinner-An Apple * HanaZuki: Full of Treasure-Black Fidget Spinner-HanaZuki * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-Pink Fidget Spinner in the style of Fluttershy's Mane-Fluttershy Category:NBCUniversal Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Kids Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:TV Channels Category:Sprout